


Air

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal has transformed Will, and been changed in return.





	

Hannibal put pieces of his art into his food, prepared it to perfection and fed it to his guests. It’s as if he’s transforming his guests, transmuting them with the flesh of the fallen, and the rude. In the end they did not even know they were being changed for his pleasure.  
He fed on their bewilderment like a vampire feeds on human blood. He bended their minds with his words, persuaded them to embrace their darkness and be more honest with their urges. 

Will was changed like that, like Persephone who ate pomegranates, and became the queen of the dark lands. He was seduced by the enemy of light, the lightbringer, the Lucifer to his tormented angel. Will in turn changed Hannibal with his friendship and love, made him feel. That didn’t make him less dangerous, only vulnerable to Will’s betrayal. They came together in black of the night, over dragon’s blood.  
They fell, clinging to the other’s bloodied body, sharing life and breath.  
They broke the water’s surface and were born anew admits Neptune’s children.  
They were beautiful monsters for a new world to fear.  
Under the water a new darkness had begun.


End file.
